The Desolation of John
by WhiteWolf753753
Summary: "The kingdom was falling slowly anyway. John destroyed it with his arrogance. The enemy was destroying everything. And there was no hope as a shadow fell on their home." (Sorry I suck out loud at summaries) Sam, Dean, Bobby, and Cas, race against time to live and to fight for their home. Mostly hurt (comfort to come much later) AU
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my dreams and my unbetaed mistakes. :)**

**Warning: May contain gore, cursing, and very clean destiel (I promise nothin kinky, only gushyness)**

**So basically, I was sitting in biology bored out of my mind when this idea came to me and I was like, Yes this is going to happen. I needed an alternate universe fic where I could bring everyone together with some sort of plot and then whump as needed. So this is dedicated to DamonFan1300 and DeathServedCold. I love you all duckies!**

It was a chilling day on the battlefield and the heavy tang of copper was still thick in the air. Each side of the valley was burdened with battle-weary men. The tents rippled as the wind stole through over the land, curling around anything it could find purchase in.

Castiel strolled with purpose to the commander's tent. He knew that as general he was respected, but there was an uneasy feeling in his gut as he reached out to pull the flap up. He knew that both sides were getting restless for an end to war. The battle had spanned over seven months now and neither group appeared to weaken the other. But king John had made his demands clear.

The army had swept in on an eastern campaign, claiming land for its power hungry monarch. No one had opposed the over-barring legions, until now. If Castiel could speak for most everyone, he would say that the fighters were true, but their hearts weren't in it. No man, except the king it seemed, had any wish to invade the surrounding lands and demand obedience to the crown, or death. It was ruthless, brutal, and they had no option.

With renewed determination the general flipped back the tent cover and stepped inside the crown prince's tent. He had already discussed the intended plan with prince Samuel the captain, but as eldest, prince Dean held command over his father's (some day to be his) army. Castiel had been trained since he was five years old to command by his side. Both had been through hell and back and had seen many things. But what he was not prepared for was the blissful and serene look on Dean's sleeping face as he entered. He wished that Dean looked like that more often and that he could sleep longer. God knew at least someone needed it. In battle though, nothing could wait.

"Commander. You need to wake up." Receiving no response, he shook his shoulder.

No sooner had he done that than he was pinned to the floor with the point of a dagger hovering above his heart.

"Dammit Castiel! Don't do that!" He offered a hand and pulled Cas to his feet.

"I don't believe that you would've, I trust you."

Dean sighed and rubbed a hand over his face.

"What is it Cas?"

"I have already spoken to your brother, but as commander I need your approval for today's attack."

"Right then."

"The enemy's right side is weak. I propose that we divert two flanks to that side and press the rest of the men on a full attack."

"Of course, but we need to have enough archers on the ridge and cavalry at the base."

"Of course sir I will see to it. In the mean time do you need help with your armor."

"I'm not a child Cas!"

"So that's a yes then?"

* * *

Sam knew it was just like any other day. Each side was lined up ready to meet the other with a new strategy. There was something different about today. A change in the feel of the wind, were it for better or worse, no one could tell. The air filled with the sound of shuffling feet, snorting horses, and readying weapons.

Dean was seated on his black mare 'impala', with Sam on his right and Castiel on his left. Each of their capes, proudly bearing the royal crest, snapped wildly behind them.

It was another day in battle. Nothing special. Little did any of them know that this battle, would decide the outcome of the war.

* * *

At the beginning of the battle things were looking up for them. The hillsides were flowing with Britheldell's blood and Windchester's soldiers. Then half way through, the other side had unexpected reinforcements. The gleaming helmet's of what seemed to be five thousand men, crested the peak.

Sam's eyes grew wide with realization.

"Dean I think we need to retreat."

Dean deflected an arrow with his shield, drew out his sword, and looked to his brother.

"Sam you know we can't," as he deflected another arrow, "these seven months will have been for nothing."

For the first time, Sam saw a lack of confidence in his brother's eyes and more, a look of fear.

Sam was about to argue, but his brother rode off to aid Castiel's men. And Sam was once again left with his own problems.

It wasn't that he didn't love and look up to his brother, it was that no did that to him. Dean was a powerful authority figure and next in line for the throne. Sam had no quarrel, it was simply to prove that he could be just as good as his brother.

As the last of his surrounding enemy's fell, Sam started to ride to his brother. But he was stopped short as an arrow pierced his leg and he fell from his horse.

* * *

Castiel and his men had been over-run on the western flank and were wearing thin. The commander and general fought together as though that were their only purpose in life. They could communicate with each other at a single glance.

As the flank was again steady, Dean prepared to get back to his brother, when he saw him fall.

He couldn't lose his brother. Not now. He needed to protect him no matter what. He needed to prove to his father that he was a worthy son. He needed Sam to know that he was safe and loved.

So, Dean jumped from his horse and ran like a wild-man.

"SAMMY!"

His brother looked up from his place on the ground and locked eyes on him. He looked pale. Then Sam grimaced and his eyes rolled into the back of his head as he dropped.

"Dammit Sammy!"

He was half-way to his brother when he felt a sharp pain in the shoulder of his sword hand. He stumbled forward and nearly fell from the impact of the arrow. _Gotta get to Sam! Gotta get to Sam! _He pushed himself forward and closer to his brother.

It was getting harder as things were slowly becoming distorted and he thought for a moment he heard Castiel call his name. None of it mattered though. He pushed through his fog and kept running. He began stumbling as the world tilted.

Dean was so out of it he didn't even notice the man stepping in front of him, effectively cutting him off from Sam.

But it was to late as the opposing warrior's sword, stabbed mercilessly into his left side. In that moment all the fog cleared as the sword pulled out of him and he fell to his knees.

"Tell Lord Crowley his wishes have been carried out," the man sneered to another as Dean fell backwards into darkness and Castiel's arms.

**Ok so I promise that this isn't a death fic for Sam, Dean, or Cas. I might kill someone later, but not them. Please review or give me suggestions. I am open to your ideas dearies! I also promise that this will continue... Only if you want it too! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to those who followed, reviewed, etc. I appreciate the feedback. So pretty much there is this huge plot and Crowley is a schemer, but all in good time duckies! **

**Warnings: Cursing. I guess that's it. For now... :)**

**Disclaimer: One can only hope right?**

Cas woke with the pressure of an elephant on his head. Needless to say, it wasn't pleasant. It was impossibly hard to remember anything at the moment. Then the memories of before came crashing back. Sam and Dean getting shot, Dean getting stabbed, and falling back into him. There wasn't much after that though. It became kinda, well, immensely fuzzy. Unless he was blind, he must have been blindfolded, because Cas was certain his eyes were open.

The wet ground and semi-windless air said that he was in a tent. Castiel was no idiot though, it would be an enemy tent and he would be bound. Sure enough his wrists were tied with a thick rope attached to a chain, that led into the pole he was currently sitting against. Testing the bindings, he found that he could at least stand up and take a couple steps forward.

Something was gnawing at the back of his mind, just waiting to be noticed. It certainly seem to feel important. _Oh yeah! Where are the others? Are they ok?_

Ever so cautiously he whispered, "Sam? Dean?" And then louder, "Sam! Dean!"

* * *

Sam woke to a searing pain in his leg. _Ya that kinda hurts. I can't see! Blindfold. Duh._ The ringing in his ears started to die down a bit, and he heard his name being called.

"Sam! Dean!"

"Cas?"

"Sam?"

"Yeah. Cas are you ok?"

"More or less. How about you?"

"... I'll live."

"Good. We need to get out of here. Where's your brother?"

"I dunno. I'm blindfolded."

"Me too," the two sat in a relatively companionable silence.

"Do we have a plan of action?"

"Not really. Let's just find my brother."

* * *

Crowley was an a pretty good mood today. After all, he had the entire Windchester army at his disposal and it's commander. To top it all off, he had the king's own sons!

It seemed that fate had really thrown him a bone this time and he'd be damned if he didn't take advantage of this situation.

He could kill the general, but the princes, they were bound to hold valuable information about the enemy. It really depended on how forthcoming they would be though. He might need to get a little... persuasive.

In truth, Crowley had, had his mind set upon that throne for some time now. Nothing would stand in the way of his plans. They were already in motion. _It's simply a game of choice._

It wouldn't matter whether they talked or not; he had already won. Still, Crowley had found it incredibly fascinating how skilled Saracens from the east were in the art of torture. However, he had taken a liking to a certain one in-particular. His real name, Albesqueniatiahd," was entirely to hard to pronounce, so Crowley had resorted to calling him "Alby."

It had been a few hours since the defeat, and his prisoners ought to be awake by now. And if not... they would be soon.

"Let's go see to our guests shall we?"

* * *

Dean thought he was floating. The last thing he remembered was Sam and then a sharp and stabbing pain. And now nothing.

_Am I dead!?_ A few twinges of pain running through his side and shoulder say no.

He needed to wake up! There was a seemingly endless oblivion of blackness

The closer he got, the worse the pain became. Dean settled for hovering just between the two. But that all changed as a stinging slap to his cheek pulled him into the light completely.

* * *

"Oh goody. Sunshine's awake. I thought we might have to start without you."

Crowley looked around the tent at his prisoners. Recently un-blindfolded of course. That simply wouldn't do.

Castiel was holed up in the corner, pulling at the restraints.

Sam was tied to the center post of the tent, trying not to look insanely pissed.

Dean. Well Dean was hanging upside down at the far end of the tent. Ease of access ya know?

"Uncle Crowley? Wha? Why?" Dean managed, no more than a whisper. He seemed really out of it, which is to expected with the head rush.

"Got in one kiddo. It's been awhile... How's your father? Oh wait I don't care." He chuckled, walking toward the front of the room to get a good look at them.

He really didn't want to hurt his nephews. The boy's were ok; it was John he wanted. But as earlier stated, nothing would or will get in his way.

Both brothers seemed genuinely confused as to why he was there or why he would tie them up while they stared. Their doe-eyed trust and misunderstanding almost made Crowley want to rethink his plan. Almost.

Cas on the other hand, looked indifferent. Maybe he really did have the infamous evil-sensing instinct.

"Really guys? Ok fine. I want your daddy's throne. I really thought you saw it earlier. Unless your daddy didn't tell you boys. Pity. Here I go ruining the surprise."

_God and these two are in line for the crown? Ha! _

"Your father banished me from the kingdom and exiled me in the east." He patted Dean on the side of the cheek. "Don't worry it wasn't all bad. I could've used a little more life experience."

He kept walking in a general shape as the three kept their eyes on him. _Oooh this is sooooo fun._

"Also, news. I took over Britheldell. It's mine now and I am not sharing."

He needed to know what the boys knew before the poison took full effect. Otherwise, what was the point?

"So before we get into all the boring adult stuff, I need a little info. Who wants to go first?"

**Please review. You know you want to! Any ideas or suggestions are totes welcome! So feel free to PM me. I promise there is a real plot here so don't hate. I promise more chapters and soon! :) **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello my friends! Sorry about the wait. Life... Ya it sucks sometimes. Only 8 more days of school and stuff. Also I felt obligated to finish my older story first and this chapter might suck. So I apologize again. **

**So that Saracen I was talking about... I know it doesn't fit, but it's better when you read his voice with a Jamaican accent. It seems fitting. Thanks to those who helped me come up with torture ideas. I love ya!**

**Note: I am semi-not evil so there will be a lot less blood. If you want use your imagination and pump it up a bit. Also, to Sam fans, I love him, but I can't hurt him (badly), because I feel like I understand Dean better. Much love though. :)**

**Disclaimer: Mine. WRONG! Not mine.**

**Warnings: This chapter contains some intense scenes or things I would deem as 'hmmmmm' So you have been warned...**

"So before we get into all the boring adult stuff, I need a little info. Who wants to go first?"

"Oh I will," Dean volunteered, "Umm... your an awful uncle"

"Hmmmm, well that was a good try. I actually need you to tell me something I don't know."

The tent fell silent, save for the sound of Crowley's sighs. The three were pinning him with glares and seemingly unhelpful.

"Fine. I guess your Daddy never taught you boys to respect your elders and it looks like you need to be taught a lesson."

"Alby!" Crowley called. The three prisoners paled as the monstrous Saracen entered. "Say farewell to your brother Sammy. It's gonna be a while before you see him again." With that Alby punched Sam in the jaw, rendering him limp. He was then slung over a shoulder and carried out.

"Don't you dare touch him! I'll kill you!" Dean shouted as he and Cas were squirming in their chains.

"Now, now kitten. If you keep moving you'll bleed yourself to death before we can have any fun."

Castiel shot a glance at Dean. _Definitely not good._ He was unhealthily white and having trouble breathing. The wounds were bleeding much less than they should be. Cas knew the extent of battle injuries, he just hoped that it wasn't an infection or anything worse. Dean had never known it, but it was his job to take care of him. A special task assigned by the king himself. _Whatever it takes, keep my boy safe. _One would think that sending your reckless heirs into battle wouldn't be very safe. The challenge was a welcome one.

He might not be, but Castiel felt as an older brother, set to protect his sibling. Not even this Crowley could stop him. If he thought he could hurt Dean and get away with it, he had another thing coming.

* * *

Crowley was getting irritable. Maybe more than irritable.

Dean had been silent except for a few groans of pain here and there. After all, the blade he was using was rather dull. The first side-effect of the poison was hallucinations and it would be setting in soon. It was rather insidious, but definitely effective. Everything was in place. All he needed now was the attention of the king. And if anything could get it, it would be his hostages.

Castiel on the other hand, was anything but silent. He'd shouted, yelled, and begged for Crowley to leave Dean alone. To be honest, his piteous cries were driving Crowley mad to the point where he had him gagged.

Castiel was up pulling on the restraints and shouting muffled curses as Crowley cut Dean again. "Never shuts up does he?" Crowley gripped Dean's face tightly and forced the glazed eyes to look at him. Dancing the tip of the knife adjacent to one of the previous cuts, he said, "Let's try again shall we? Where is the castle's safe haven?"

But Dean wasn't looking at him. He had lost his defiant look and began to turn vacant. _Hallucinations are finally setting in._

Crowley studided his face to make certain, and then hacked the rope holding Dean up. He collapsed bonelessly to the ground with a resounding thud. "See you soon my lovelys."

* * *

Cas had passed worried a long time ago, but when Dean started talking to his father, that was scary as hell.

"Dad? ... Dad? ..." Just as quickly Dean's face twisted from confusion to sadness and hurt. "No I'm sorry... I tried... Just wanna... make you proud... It's my fault." Dean fell into a restless unconsciousness, with tear tracks sliding through the blood and dirt on his face.

Cas didn't know what burned him more. The fact that Dean was having hallucinations and wasn't awake, or the words he had admitted involuntarily.

* * *

The rest of the day was absolutely unproductive with Dean. He'd gotten screams and glares, but zero help. Nothing seemed to be working. He'd tried dunking him in salt water, which resulted in resurfacing painful cuts and a very upset Castiel. Dean was lost once, until a well placed punch had him throwing up all the water.

"You know what? ... I don't want to know. It doesn't matter anyway."

"Why?" Dean's voice sounded small and terrible.

"Ahhhh he speaks. Well kid, I hate to break it to ya, but you and your brother have poison flowing through your veins. Your daddy is gonna choose which one of you he wants, or he can have you both and give back the land he took." Looking at the two sets of confused eyes he added, "And the one he doesn't choose will die choking on their own blood next to Cassie over here."

Castiel's eyes met with Dean's and widened in fear. Crowley chuckled at the look.

"I suppose I should tell you about the poison. It's a specialty, named 'hellfire.' First it causes hallucinations, then fatigue, and finally excruciating pain. Especially if you already have injuries," he said smirking at Dean. "Let's see what Johnny loves more shall we, little Sammy, the heir to the throne, or his power?"

**What or who will John choose? **

**Please review. I promise more chapters, stupid John, and more hurt boys. Only if you review though. It would make my day and help me write faster. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

I apologize for the length of time before this update. School is out and finals are over! Thanks to all of you who are sticking with this. :) Love ya ducks

Also note: Sorry if the writing is weird. I tried to do the thing where all the view points are separate but related for the first time. So sorry if it sucks, but if it works, then awesome. :)

Special thanks to my beta : AudreytheAwkward

* * *

John was staring at a map of the conquered territories with the council of advisers. God only knew how much he hated the council. It was always some complaint about the common good of his empire and how the more land there was the harder it would become to care for the subjects that came with the land. Like he cared anyway."So seeing as we have had a rather successful campaign to the east, I am setting sights on another to the south."

"Sire, I understand the importance that this contains, but I believe that your army is running ragged. May I suggest that we postpone your plans at least until the next winter?"

Who were these council members that thought they could tell him what to do.

"We cannot afford to waste time! None of the surrounding lands should feel open to attack this kingdom! Therefore, they need to be brought under control."

"My lord, that would mean the destruction of many lives and cultures!"

"Then so be it!" The hall fell silent as every man looked open-mouthed at John's rage-filled face. "The council is dismissed. Sir Garth, make preparations for the second campaign."

"Yes sir, but-"

"But what!" If looks could kill...

"There is a m-messenger here from B-Britheldell, with some very important n-news."

John paled. Was it his sons? Or worse yet, had his army been defeated? "Well don't stand there, send him in!"

"Of course sir. Sorry sir."

John was almost at his wits end with all the bumbling idiots and mumbled apologies. The messenger strode into the room and stopped with a short bow. Retrieving a scroll from his leather satchel, he cleared his throat.

"To his highness, king of Windchester. Your army has lost and I now control it. Therefore, I am giving you an ultimatum. Your sons have both been poisoned. The options are to choose between them or remove your eyes from Britheldell and give me the town of Rullan. If you take the latter choice, both of your sons will be returned to you. No matter what you choose, your army will be returned. So, play nice or everyone will die. Much love... your little brother."

John tapped his fingers angrily on his throne. Damn Crowley! He had tried to get rid of that nuisance by banishing him. Apparently it hadn't worked very well, because the little bugger was making life difficult again.

"Kill him."

"Wait! Your majesty haven't you ever heard of sparing the messenger?" The pathetic little man stared up at John in fear as his knees knocked together.

"No I haven't. I'll be sure to take that into account next time," the king stated with an arrogant smile.

* * *

Writing the letter took an incredible amount of time. How could anyone be demanded to make a good snap decision with so much on the line? John couldn't possibly give up his land. Though it would be harder still to choose between his sons.

He yelled out in frustration, overturning his writing desk. How could he chose between his sons? Life wasn't fair... ever. First his wife had died in the flames of a castle siege. Now one of his sons... and from poison no less.

"To hell with it all!" The only thing that mattered now was the protection of his kingdom and his dynasty. One of them had to live... no matter what.

* * *

Sam woke to the sound of soft rain pattering on the tent's. He was lying on what felt like a bed of animal furs. There was nothing binding his wrists and was in what appeared to be a commander's tent. Just as he was sitting up, the tent flap lifted up and his uncle strode in.

"Awake are we sunshine?"

"What do you want?"

"Ooh right to the point Samuel? I like that. Alright, I'll cut the niceties... I want you to join me."

"Why would I do that?"

"Well darling... I'll let you in on a secret. Your brother, your home... Everything you love will be gone. Your best bet... Is me. Join me and together we can rule. Together we will be unstoppable. Or don't and die like your brother."

Sam looked utterly defeated. "You make it seem like there's no other option."

"Well Sammy, there really isn't. Just because your brother has to die... doesn't mean you have to."

In the smallest voice possible, "Ok."

* * *

Dean was looking horrible, like he was killed and brought back only moments ago. Castiel noted that he was shivering pretty bad, and was well on his way into delirium and shock. He was almost out of his chains. Now all he needed was to get Dean and Sam and leave. Cas had a feeling that they had over-stayed their welcome.

* * *

Crowley had received a sealed parchment from a rain-soaked horseman. And to think that on one slip of paper, seemingly the world was held in the balance. He would win, and now that he had Sam playing on his team, it was certain. Breaking the sword on the Windchester seal, the scroll revealed three words.

I CHOOSE SAM.

* * *

Please review. Now that school is out the updates should come faster. I love you guys! Much more to come.


	5. Chapter 5

**At this point you already know that I'm sorry for being late AGAIN. So yeah. Thanks for all the support duckies. It is appreciated. If there are any suggestions/comments floating around in those heads of yours... SHARE! I promise I don't bite, only on Wednesdays. :) How can my writing be better without your insight padawans hmmmmmmm?**

**Sam fans: See bottom note first!**

**I shut up now...**

_Crowley had received a sealed parchment from a rain-soaked horseman. And to think that on one slip of paper, seemingly the world was held in the balance. He would win, and now that he had Sam playing on his team, it was certain. Breaking the sword on the Windchester seal, the scroll revealed three words._

_I CHOOSE SAM._

_"_Well, well. Looks like daddy loves you the most Sammy."

Sam frowned in confusion. "But you never poisoned me did you?"

"Its all part of my dramatic plot. You know... it took me fifteen bloody years to plan this out. I'm pretty sure that I damn well know how to play your father."

"I understand that, but why Dean and not me?"

_Inquisitive child... God I wish he'd shut up. _"Because I can sunshine. I had to shoot you both so it would be more believable. Sorry about that leg by the way. Anyway, its not that I hate your brother... well maybe. Its just that he couldn't possibly understand my reasons. He's not as open minded as you." Crowley turned away with a devious smile.

"Now Sammy... Its time to prove just how much you stand with your uncle dearest..."

* * *

Cas had pulled and twisted at the iron chains for the last three hours, rubbing his wrists bloody and raw. His main focus was on Dean, who couldn't seem to stop shaking like it was cold. Cas worked and watched as Deans's face would scrunch up every few minutes with lines of pain.

He knew the getaway was going to be risky. There was always the opportunity that they wouldn't make it out at all, but they sure as hell needed to try. It would be hard to get both himself and Dean out and then find Sam, wherever he was.

His left hand finally pulled free and he caught the chains, soundlessly placing them on the ground.

"Dean?" Cas whispered his name while tapping his face. He seemed to understand some of it, because his breathing quickened and he started to move. _I am sooooooo dead when we get back. _

Cas grabbed his dagger from the far side of the tent and cut Dean free. _Think Cas! Think! Ok its night... And OH got it!_ Crouching lowly and readying the knife, Castiel slowly lifted the tent flap. There was only one guard at the front of the tent. If he could get enough supplies then they might have a chance at a run to the neutral territories in the west.

Like a cat and with extreme precision Castiel quickly pulled the unsuspecting soldier into the tent and dispatched him.

It was all a matter of speed. No one really knew how much time they had. So Cas pulled himself into the soldiers clothes and then put the cloak on top of Dean to keep him warm until Cas could return with Sam.

* * *

"You what?!"

"Calm yourself Samuel. I want you to prove to me that you mean what you say."

"In other words... You want me to kill my own brother and my best friend?"

"Well it sounds so much worse when you put it that way."

Sam sat on the floor and pulled his knees to his chest. His breath coming out in short pants.

"I said to calm yourself Sammy! Not have a panic attack. God!" Crowley threw his hands up in exasperation.

Once the room stopped spinning Sam looked up again.

"You know they're going to die anyway. Would it not be better that you be the one to put them out of their misery?"

Sam turned watery puppy eyes to him and Crowley knew he had him.

"Your a good man and I know you'll do it cause its the right thing. So say it... Come on, say it."

Sam took a deep breath of confidence. "I will execute our prisoners because its the right thing."

Crowley's smirk grew into a full blown cheeky smile. "That's my boy."

* * *

Once Cas had gotten a good look of the enemy camp, his hopes of escape dwindled. Almost an entire five miles was covered in row upon row of tents. On the far side there was a light that could only be a gigantic bonfire where everyone had gathered for the night meal. If he could get to the stables next to the commanders tent, they just might have a chance. That is if he could get to Sam somewhere in there.

He snuck in the shadows past each tent until he arrived to the back side of the monstrous commanding tent. As he slipped along he heard something that would forever change him.

_"...put them out of their misery? ...Your a good man and I know you'll do it cause its the right thing. So say it... Come on, say it."_

_"I will execute our prisoners because its the right thing."_

Sam was betraying them, and now on top of all that he was going to kill two of some of the most important people in his life. Cas had never felt more disgusted or betrayed. _What am I going to tell Dean?_

With speed and stealth he didn't even know he possessed, Cas angrily slipped away to the stable. It seemed that the universe was conspiring against them, because there was only one horse in the entire place. Albeit strong, the chocolate horse seemed underused. Still, it was there only choice. Cas helped himself to some of the sturdier and warmer riders cloaks and blankets. There were also satchels packed with provisions and money, ready for the messengers at a moments notice, that he helped himself to a few of.

After about ten minutes he made his way back. He knew Dean wasn't in a position to be unaccompanied for long, especially with Sam apparently bloodthirsty. The warmer cloaks and blankets seemed to be a good idea, because Dean hadn't stopped shaking or opened his eyes and was turning a disturbing shade of pale blue. Cas gently pulled him into a sitting position and wrapped him warmly, in thick layers. Gingerly, he pulled Dean's arm over his shoulder and pushed them both to their feet. The new altitude didn't seem to agree with Dean, who folded in half as soon as they were up, with a small cry of pain.

"Shhhh Its ok. We need to go now. Its ok."

In case of any unwelcome visits, that seemed imminent, Cas had stationed the horse at the back of the tent with a slit to get out. As they approached, Castiel clucked his tongue out of habit. The horse, obviously trained, knelt down at the command. The general stared at the horse in surprise. Apparently the universe didn't completely hate them. He had been wondering how he was going to work that bit out.

Ever so gently he placed Dean on the horse and held him still as Cas himself climbed on. The horse rose and then snorted at the tent. Cas recognized it as the animal's danger warning and pushed the horse to go.

Everything had gone perfectly wrong. Earlier they were winning the war, now they were running away. There were angry shouts behind them from Crowley and his men. Cas knew things were only going to get harder. Once they were great leaders. Now they were reduced to wanted fugitives, running for their lives. Running toward an unlikely hope in the west...

**Please hit the review button... OR I'LL DIE! More to come... So talk to me ducks! I need you! :) **

**Note: Please don't hate my portrayal of Sam. I love him. Crowley is super devious so I wanted Sam to get corrupted. I couldn't very well do that to Dean if he's dying. So yeah. You'll see. I promise no matter how bad it gets... It will be awesome in the end.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I have discovered that I have been lied to. There is no vacation in my summer... :( Oh well... I 'll get over it eventually.**

**SAM FANS: This chapter will be Sammy's reckoning! No more hate! **

**Ok so yeah. This one will be mucho short because the next chapter is more actiony and this one is more explainy so yeah.**

Sam found himself seated under an apple tree a few yards from camp. He just needed some space and time to think. He would never, ever, ever do anything to hurt the people he loved. Yet somehow he found himself doing those unthinkable things. _What kind of sick bastard agrees to joining the enemy and killing his family? _Though Sam suspected it wasn't of his own volition. Picking an apple, Sam made his mind to set about solving his mystery.

* * *

To say Crowley was irritated, was in the least a huge understatement. Two of his prisoners were gone and now Sam's chances of making a full turn were gone. He may not have known it, but Crowley wasn't entirely truthful with Sam. To be fair, when was he ever truthful to anyone? Nope. Never.

Dean had been injected with poison loaded into the arrow shafts. With Sam it had not been poison. It was something entirely different. He had come across a temple in his _travels_ that grew a very specific kind of flower. This particular flower was able to release toxins into the air that attacked the command processing center of the brain. In more potent levels, it could cause anyone to completely succumb to another.

Sam had been injected with the toxin, unknowingly. That way if Crowley could implant ideas, Sam wouldn't be able to resist carrying them out. Plus, he would never even know he was under control.

* * *

Sam ran past the rows and rows of tents. The air smelled of wood smoke from the victory bonfire. The commanding tent loomed above everything like a poised dragon. Sucking in a deep breath of confidence he pushed his way through. "CROWLEY!" But the tent was empty.

"What Sam?"

Sam spun to the entrance where he had heard the voice. Crowley stepped out of the shadowy corner and blocked the only exit.

His confidence dwindled and faded.

"Um... I was thinking and I-"

"Thinking isn't good for you Sam. Especially not in this state. Maintain your focus and rest up your leg."

"Ok, but I-"

"No buts Sam. Go to bed. I need you to inspect the guard tomorrow and provide training before the attack."

"Ok. I was gonna-"

"Go to bed Sam."

Unsure of what to say, Sam just nodded and left. _I thought I was going to say something? God, now I can't remember. _

_"Go to bed Sam." _And that's just what he was going to do.

* * *

Cas wasn't sure if they had been pursued in the first place, but at the time it appeared to be safe. The journey ahead would take time. Seemingly the only thing that they sort of had. The army had been on an eastern campaign. So they needed to travel away from the east, through the central lands, and toward the west. If they didn't stop riding then that whole journey would last seven days.

In their condition however, that didn't seem very likely. What they needed was a miracle.

**Again sorry for the shortness. Some things need to be saved for the next chapter so stay tuned and REVIEW!**

**And to those who are interested, I will be writing another story very soon. Keep your eyes peeled. There may or may not be possessed sharks. :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry about the wait. I have this nasty flu that's been kicking my butt for 5 days now. So fair warning that this chapter might suck or really suck. ****Though it will probably be kinda short too.****  
**

**Nothing has changed really. The next few chapters might get a little intense. If your into the boys being in pain, at different times (obviously), then stay tuned. ****  
**

_What they needed was a miracle. _

* * *

Originally Sam had thought that he may have underestimated Britheldell's forces, but now he was certain. The army was organized into massive hordes of cavalry, foot-soldiers, and extremely disciplined special forces. The military force was at least 50 times larger than previously anticipated and was said to be gaining by the thousands, daily.

Sam was tasked with teaching the elite guard and special forces, tactics used by the enemy and operations to infiltrate their defenses. In one week, they would lay siege. So in the words of his uncle, "_Time is of the essence!"_

* * *

Everything was white. Just a vast expanse of nothingness, but pain. The last thing Dean remembered was something about Cas and Crowley and just not drifting into the white. _Because that worked so well!_

It was like being apart from yourself but at the same time... aware. For instance, he couldn't see or hear anything, but somehow he felt like he was being rocked back and forth. It was similar to the time he had fallen asleep on his horse some years back.

He didn't know how, but he needed to get out of all the white.

* * *

Castiel felt completely and utterly helpless. It had been almost a full day, and they had little to show for it.

Everything seemed to be going wrong. The horse would eventually get tired, they would eventually run out of provisions, and Dean could eventually die if they didn't get help. Not to mention the fact that they were now semi-wanted men.

About an hour earlier, he had stopped at the base of a rather large tree to set up camp. The only thing to be concerned about were the wolves that likely roamed in the forest. So baring that in mind, Cas lit a fire and went in search of some game to cook.

* * *

Bobby had been out in the woods all day. With the cold settling in, the village would need more food. The hunting party had caught all sorts of rabbits, deer, and boar. Most of the animals were plentiful and plump this time of year. That was all well and good, but Bobby believed the real stock was in furs. Sure people needed to eat, but they also needed to stay warm. So being the conscientious businessman that he was, Bobby had stayed in the forest long after looking for anything with a sizable skin.

It had finally gotten dark and was seemingly hopeless. Bobby turned to leave, but then stopped as something caught his eye. He squinted at what appeared to be the glimmers of a campfire. As he neared, it became clearer that it was indeed a fire that was casting shadows on the trees.

Fearing unwelcome visitors, Bobby stuck to the outside of the site. In the shadows he could make out what looked like a singular person though he couldn't be sure. Drawing his dagger, Bobby crept closer and closer, reaching his hand out. Before he could make contact he felt cold steel press to the back of his neck.

"Don't you dare touch him! Now show yourself!"

Bobby turned as carefully as he could with a sword trained on him and looked into piercing blue eyes.

"Bobby?"

"Castiel?"

**Please review! Again I apologize for the shortness. I am sick and I didn't feel like making a total fool of myself. :) **

**I am considering putting this story off for a little while to focus on the possessed sharks fic. Tell me what you think! **


End file.
